


Dean

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection of everything he did to save him. You know who... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean

Blue eyes gazing into green

Thousands of years thrown away for one

It wouldn't be as bad as it seems

If he weren't his father's son

* * *

A father who abandoned those who loved him beyond belief

A father who always told them to obey

Worship and love his creations

He wasn't raised any other way

* * *

Yet here he was

Offering to stay

Leaving his family and following in his father's footsteps

For a man who didn't even pray

* * *

_All for him_

Diving into the pits of the unknown

 _I did it all for_ _**him** _

Saving a tortured soul finally amongst its own

* * *

_All for him_

Sneaking past his dueling brothers

 _I did it all for_ _**him** _

Risking his life and many others

* * *

_All for him_

Three times- his heart stop beating

 _I did it all for_ _**him** _

Twice—his grace went fleeting

* * *

Wings no longer flapping

Days seeming shorter than the last

So much more napping

Stuck in this horrid spell that's been cast

* * *

But it was worth it

A reassuring smile

A pat on the back

No, love was not in lack

* * *

Blue eyes gazed into green

So many unspoken words in between

But he wraps up all these emotions,

These feelings,

His motive for everything he's done,

All into one syllable

" _ **Dean."**_

 

 

_**(gg)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks! ;)


End file.
